The Secretary's Secret
by Maddiek18
Summary: Nastasia wants to show her true feelings toward Count Bleck, but needs to figure out how. This is my first fanfic, tell me what you think! No flames please and enjoy! *complete!* 1,000 views, people!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are owned by Nintendo.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

All was quiet through the halls of Castle Bleck. The Count was checking on his minions. He opened the door to Mr.L's room to find Mr.L asleep in his chair with Brobot blueprints beside him. Count Bleck switched off the lights and shut the door. Next was Dimentio's room. The jester had pulled his purple and yellow blanket over his head and was snoring softly. The Count smiled and went down the hallway to Mimi's room. She was sound asleep, holding her pink stuffed bunny tightly. Count Bleck continued to 'O Chunk's room. The burly Scotsman was snoring loudly, causing everything in the messy room the rattle slightly. The Count shut the door and sighed in contentment. Everyone was safe and sound.

Nastasia's room was at the very end of the hallway. Count Bleck opened the door to find Nastasia sitting on her bed, crying softly. She was clutching a pale blue book, a diary perhaps? She didn't hear the Count open the door. "Nastasia?" asked Count Bleck. Nastasia jumped up and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. "Um, hi Count. What are you doing here?" she asked, startled. The Count could see she was quickly wiping her eyes. "Count Bleck was just checking on the minions," said Count Bleck simply. "Oh. I see," Nastasia replied, slipping the diary under her bed. "What is in the book you were holding, asked Count Bleck," asked Count Bleck. "Oh um...Well I uh...It's...It's nothing, k?" Nastasia's voice was wavering, as if she were going to start crying again. "Is everything alright, Nastasia? Count Bleck is concerned," said Count Bleck. Suddenly, Nastasia started crying again.

"What is wrong, Nastasia? You can tell Count Bleck." Nastasia took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. "Um Count?" she asked. "Yes?" Nastasia fiddled nervously. Count Bleck noticed this strange behavior, as this was so unlike the composed secretary. "You know, with the end of all worlds and that, I have something to tell you," Nastasia shifted uncomfortably. "Count Bleck is listening."


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was suspenseful, right? Sorry it was so short. I meant to make it longer but I was kinda in a hurry. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Um I-I...I uh...," Nastasia sighed. "Can we please not talk about this," Nastasia said softly, looking at the floor. "Alright, Count Bleck understands," Count Bleck said as he shut the door, leaving Nastasia by herself. Nastasia sat down on her bed and pulled out her diary.

"I can't tell the Count my secret, I just can't. I can't tell anyone. Only the pages of this diary will know. Besides, he already loves this girl he calls "Timpani." So that's why I've got to keep my emotions hidden from the Count and the minions. Sometimes, I can barely stand it doing that, though. I want to tell him, but something always stops me. It's as if my brain is overpowering my heart or something. It's hard to explain. Maybe I'll have the courage to tell him someday, but not now."

Nastasia set the diary down. She blinked as she felt wetness in her eyes. "Pull it together, Nastasia, you can't get all emotional now," she said to no one. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm talking to myself. I know I'm not crazy," she said, wondering if anyone had heard her. By coincidence, Mimi woke up to get a drink. She walked past Nastasia's door and heard the self pep-talk. " I need to stay strong. The heroes are coming and I need to help any way I can," Mimi heard Nastasia say. _Hm, I wonder why Nassy is talking to herself, _Mimi wondered as she continued down the hallway.

Nastasia took off her glasses and set them on her nightstand. She wiped her eyes and laid down on her bed. " I can't cry anymore, and I won't cry anymore. I'm too professional for that," she said to herself. She paused and remembered what she had written in her diary. Then, despite what she had said, she cried herself to sleep. _Maybe I'll have the courage to tell him someday, but not now._


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on, all my chapters will probably be about 300 to 500 words long. Maybe longer, depending on my level of inspiration, Hehe! By the way, this chapter is much more humorous than the last 2 chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Morning had come to Castle Bleck. Nastasia woke up and put on her glasses. She then got dressed in her usual clothing, a white shirt and long grey pants. After that, she styled her pink hair into her normal hairstyle, a bun. No more, no less. She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Come to think of it, Nastasia realized she had never seen what she looked like with her hair down. With that, Nastasia took out her bun. Her hair tumbled down and landed just past her shoulders _Hm, I look kinda... pretty? Was that the word? Yes, I think "pretty" is the right word,_ Nastasia thought to herself. She paused and blinked for a moment, snapping her She looked back at her to reality. "Whatever. I don't have time for vanity and such," she said, hastily putting her hair back into a bun.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to find Dimentio and Count Bleck already awake. The Count was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Dimentio was also sitting at the table, eating a plate of fried shrooms. "Hey, Dimentio, Count," she said opening the fridge. "Ahahaha! So you've awoken, Nastasia. Good morning!" "Hello, greeted Count Bleck!" Her friends said cheerily. Suddenly, Mimi teleported into the kitchen and right next to Nastasia. "Ack! Oh, It's just you Mimi. Please don't scare me again like that. k?" Nastasia said. " Sorry, Nassy," Mimi apologized. "It's alright."

Then, out of nowhere, a green and black blur flew past the group and promptly smacked into the wall. "Oof! oww..." said the unknown person. "Oh, Mr.L! What did I tell you about using the stairs, doofus!" Mimi was apperently yelling at Mr.L, who was now laying on the floor. "Ah, that really hurt..." said Mr.L, rubbing his head. "Um, you ok? Do you feel dizzy?" Nastasia said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I'm I just need an ice pack for my head," said Mr.L, opening the freezer and taking an ice pack. "Good to hear, states Count Bleck. Count Bleck can't have his minions get hurt now," Count bleck said matter-of-factly. "Ey? Whut's all this ruckus 'ere?" 'O Chunks said, tromping down the stairs. "Oh, Mr.L just jumped down the stairs and smacked into the wall and hit his head," Dimentio said nonchalantly "Yeah," added Mr.L uselessly.

Dimentio stood up and put his emtpy plate into the sink. "Well, it's been my pleasure, but I must depart, like a train leaving it's station," he said snapping his fingers, causing the air around where he was to ripple."Eh, that one wasn't as good as some of his," Mr.L said, referring to Dimentio's simile. "What, you mean Dimmy's funny way he talks?" Mimi said, giggling. "Yeah. Not sure why he talks like that," Mr.L shrugged. While Mimi And Mr.L were discussing Dimentio's speech patterns, Count Bleck teleported out of the kitchen. 'O Chunks, Mimi, and Mr.L finally sat down to eat as Nastasia began walking up the stairs. "Ye be leavin' us, lass?" "Nassy, can't you stay a little longer?" "Yeah, relax a little." Nastasia turned around and looked at them. "Sorry, guys, I gotta do some paperwork," she said continuing up the stairs.

* * *

**Whew! That was one long chapter. I guess I had a lot of inspiration :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the last chapter was pretty long, but this one will be regular length, sorry guys! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nastasia opened the door to her room and sat down at the desk. She looked at the stack of paperwork and sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better get started," she said to herself. She began to look through the papers, finding essays from 'O Chunks, some pages from Mimi's diary, and just some regular documents and schedules from Count Bleck. Nastasia put 'O Chunk's essays into the filing cabinet, set Mimi's diary pages aside to give back to her later, and made copies of the Count's schedules to give to the other minions. Speaking of schedules, Nastasia suddenly remembered that Count Bleck had a minion planned at 12:00!

She rushed down the dark corridors and into the meeting room. "Hey, Count," she said, jumping onto her platform. "Hello, Nastasia," said Count Bleck. Soon, Mimi, Dimentio, 'O Chunks, and Mr. L all arrived. " Listen up, minions," Count Bleck said with authority. "The heroes are coming closer, I sense it," said the Count. "Ooh, ooh! Can I fight the heroes this time, pleeease?" Mimi squealed. "Let me fight, these 'eroes need a good chunkin'," 'O Chunks said, stomping his feet. " I want to fight the heroes, the Brobot is getting restless," Mr.L said impatiently. "If you desire me to fight, I"ll go," Dimentio said calmly, unlike his fellow minions. "Count Bleck would like Dimentio to fight the heroes this time," said Count Bleck, much to the annoyance of Mimi, 'O Chunks, and Mr.L. Count Bleck ignored their protests. "Dimentio, do not fail Count Bleck," He said, teleporting out of the room. " Um, the heroes are already to the Bitlands. Dimentio, track the heroes' location and then wait until they come, k?" said Nastasia, taking charge.

"Yes, Nastasia. And so I depart, like candy before a child," said Dimentio, also teleporting out. "Well, I gotta go too," Mimi waved, using said form of transportation. "Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs," 'O Chunks said to Mr.L, as he couldn't teleport. "Me, too," Mr.L said, jumping down from his platform. "Um, I guess I'll go too..." Nastasia said, also jumping down. _These meetings are almost the only time I get to spend with him._

* * *

**I already have some ideas for the next chapter, ideas that include some NastasiaxBleck goodness that you've been waiting for! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoops! Sooo sorry, guys! Shortly after saying there was going to be some NastasiaxBleck in the next chapter, I realized my idea for that was going to need a seperate chapter leading up to it. There IS going to be the NxB in the next chapter after this, I promise! Until then, enjoy this follow up chapter. Again, soo sorry! :(**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nastasia went back to her room and sat down on her bed. "Well, I guess I'll go see if there's any more paperwork that needs finished. Then I'll maybe check to see the minions need another brainwashing," she paused, then got up and went over to the desk. Nastasia picked up the papers she sorted earlier. "Yeah, I'll take these to the Count and check if he needs anything else," she said, walking out of the room.

Nastasia arrived at Counk Bleck's study room. He always came here at this time to study the mysterious book he called the "Dark Prognosticus." Nastasia knocked softly on the door. "Come in, said Count Bleck," said Count Bleck. She opened the door. "Yeah, I finished this paperwork, Count. Do you need anything else?" Nastasia asked. "Count Bleck needs nothing else at the moment. Also, thank you for getting this paperwork done so quickly, Nastasia," said Count Bleck. "Um, no problem, Count," said Nastasia, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, I'll see you later, k?" she said, walking out.

Nastasia checked all the hallways of Castle Bleck to make sure the minions were still hypnotized. After she finished, she headed to her room. Nastasia yawned and sat down on her bed. "Well, I'm really tired after walking through the entire castle. I think I'll take a nap," she said, taking off her glasses and letting her hair down. She laid down and pulled the covers up.

Meanwhile, Count Bleck was working on a project in his room. _Will she like it? I'll give it to her as soon as I'm done._

Nastasia was fast asleep, but her mind still lingered on one thing. _ He carries a certain sadness in his eyes. He knows they will come, and yet he doesn't care. I know he wants Timpani, and yet they can never be. But... No, he can never learn to love again. Count Bleck...I need you..._

* * *

**I really like to write Nastasia's thoughts. But they're so sad, though! :'{ (Thoughts are written in italics, in case you didn't realize already)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, THIS is the chapter you've been waiting for! NastasiaxBleck time, yay! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6

Count Bleck work tirelessly on his project."There, almost done," said Count Bleck, as he added the finishing touches. "Finished! Count Bleck shall go take this to her," he said, walking down the hallway.

Something had awoken Nastasia from her nap. It was...someone knocking on the door? She got up and put her glasses on. " Come in," she called. Nastasia was suprised to find Count Bleck standing in the doorway. "C-Count!" she said, immediately standing up "Um, is there something wrong?" she asked. "No, Count Bleck just wants to give you something for being so loyal to him," he said, shifting his hands behind his cape. "What is it, Count?" Nastasia asked, a bit confused. "This," Count Bleck said, unveiling a flat, shiny stone with Nastasia's name carved into it. "Th-thanks, Count, I really appreciate this," said Nastasia, gently taking the stone. "Count Bleck wanted to show his gratitude from the day you pledged your life to him," Count Bleck said. "I pledged my life to you because you saved it," Nastasia quietly. "Thank you for being loyal to Count Bleck all this time, Nastasia." "Don't worry Count, I'll stay with you until my game ends," Nastasia smiled. "That really means a lot to Count Bleck," said Count Bleck.

"Um, Count? May I uh, ask you a q-question?" asked Nastasia. "You may." "Why do you always, you know, speak in third person?" she asked nervously. "To be honest, Count Bleck is not entirely sure himself. Perhaps when Lord Blumiere became Count Bleck and started fulfilling the prophecy from the Dark Prognosticus..." Count Bleck said, pondering over it. "Uh, right. Didn't mean to bring up any um, bad memories," said Nastasia, eyes downcast. "It's quite alright, Nastasia."

Nastasia yawned and took off her glasses to rub her eyes, as she had been awakened from her nap earlier. "Are you alright, Nastasia?" Count Bleck asked. "Oh, I'm fine. I just need some rest, that's all," she said. "Alright then, Count Bleck will be leaving," he said, heading toward the door. "k," Nastasia said, putting her glasses and the shiny stone gently on her nightstand and crawing into bed. "Thanks again, Count." Count Bleck opened the door. "You're welcome, Nastasia," he said, turning around to find her already asleep. He went over to the side of the bed and gently brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen down in front of her eyes.

_Sleep well, dear Nastasia._

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 6 and The Secretary's Secret! I had a good time writing this and I hoped you enjoyed it! New fanfic coming soon!**


End file.
